iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rivalries S6
Rivalries to Watch in Season 6 There's no organization to these, just as they came to mind. An Old-School Showdown Cunsansus City Ice Chickens v. Iceland Iceballers These teams are known for their commitment to their brand and fanbase. These are the only two teams in IIA history to have the same team name and owner since the inaugural season back in 2015. However, not only have these teams been stable, they have also been successful. Both are amongst the celebrated few to have won a Casanova Cup. The Ice Chickens accomplished the feat first, winning the Season 3 championship. The Iceballers followed them up with a title victory in Season 4. Not to mention, both pay homage to the sport in their team name. Both include ice, but the Iceballers are a little more heavy handed in their tribute to the sport. Both teams have strong pieces to contend this season, and their matchup in Games 23 and 24 should be electric! ''Top of the Pyramid- ''Bombay Badonkadonks v. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship This is one of the newer rivalries in the IIA, but one of the strongest out there. These teams do not like each other. It was on display during their chippy 3 game series in the World Conference Finals last season. Good teams always find a way to one another to prove which is superior. This is symbolized in the rivalry between the two owners. Mr. Patel and Mr. Sutera are two of the most active and aggressive team owner's in the league. At least 1 of the 2 teams have been involved in 9 of the 10 trades to occur so far in league history. Mr. Patel has had more success so far, winning the Casanova Cup in Season 5 while the Dictatorship are still searching for their first championship. However, Bombay has also been more petty in this rivalry. They acquired longtime Dictatorship player and future hall of famer Vladimir Tschikovsky from the Bomb Throwers at the draft. Mr. Sutera was upset with the move, and will be looking for a way to get even. Tschikovsky has symbolized a lot for the Dictatorship franchise over the years. Now he'll be pitted against his former team in Games 21 and 22 this season. ''Battle of Kiev- ''Soviet Russian Comrades v. Ukraine Russians This battle is primarily based on real world history and geographical location. Everyone knows of the Soviet control of Ukraine and the surrounding regions for decades. The Ukrainian land has been contested between the two countries even in recent times. The Ukraine Russians paid respects to this conflict in their name, showing how Russia has always been a prevalent factor in Ukrainian history. However, they find the Comrades a disrespectful name and fight them for national honor. The Comrades on the other hand see nothing wrong with their choice to honor their ancestors and fight for their reputation as a valiant fighting force. Tune in for Games 27 and 28 for this fierce and physical confrontation! ''Contests of the Strongest Leader- ''Transylvania Tyrants v. Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship This rivalry is still in its early stages, but could be a sleeper pick for a top rivalry from this season. A pleasant surprise from last season was how close the competition was, with the Dictatorship taking the first contest by a narrow margin and then the Tyrants making a late game comeback in the second meeting for a statement win. The fans are hoping for more of the same from the level of competition this season. We get to witness this unfold early this year, in Games 3 and 4. ''Battle for True Communist Authority- ''California Communists v. Soviet Russian Comrades While there are other teams besides these two with communist or socialist ideologies, these are the two were focusing on. Both have the strongest ties directly to communism, and they stick to their guns pretty well. There's not much to say with this one right now, but I suspect they'll give us a lot to discuss following their Game 3 and 4 matchups. ''Battle for the Far North- ''Alaskan Bullworms v. Saskatchewan Slithering Snakes Both of these teams are expansion teams who play in the unfathomably cold part of North America. Why anyone let alone two teams would want to set up a team here is questionable to some fans. It works for them though, and they compete where no one else will for the most sacred of prizes in Games 15 and 16. They compete for a most sacred prize, a fossilized log found on the Alaskan-Canadian border.